Numb
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: They cannot leave the Island. Death is coming for each and every one of them and they know him by name. Time is running out and every corner leads to tragedy. Is there any escape?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Reily, Sarox, or DJ they are Scoobs's OCs. In fact the only character that is completely mine is Sarlax, whom you will meet later.

A/N This is a joint fic by me and 1Scooby that was born from an RP we are doing on Storywrite. Riku has gone off the deep end in more ways then one. Was it his own Darkness that corrupted him or Maleficent's influence? Did it even matter anymore? Numb, he spills the blood of his best friend and goes for his nephew. Everywhere Sarox turns, death or pain follow. His mother thinks its all in his head. His father's Nobody is in hiding. And the dark figure hunting him never sleeps.

This is Their Story...

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The sun shinned in front the window in the room. The room was small with a bed, desk, TV, and all the other stuff you'd find in a room. The sun light filled the room, while woke me up.

_Thanks a lot sun.. I wanted to sleep in today_, I thought looking at the clock beside the bed that read 7:30AM.

I jumped out of bed, waking DJ and Max up too, and the three of us ran downstairs to see what the day was going to bring for us. Reily hopped out and fell on his face.

"Heey wait for me! I smell pancakes and darn it if I'm going to let YOU three goons hog all of them!"

He flew down the stairs and the figure in the tree chuckled darkly._ Enjoy your last meal, son of Roxas._

DJ, Max, and I laughed since we were already downtairs and at the table. There was _more_than enough pancakes for us all.

"See Reily?" I asked, looking at my cousin, grinning. "No need to worry! More than enough! Well.. Unless DJ and Max eat 'em all.."

"You really think we'll do that?" DJ asked.

I crossed my arms. "Wouldn't put it past you two."

"Hehe.."

Reilly had to get a cocnut and went outside to climb a tree. We took out food and went outisde to eat. Hey, it was a nice day outside, why eat inside?

There was a scream from the tree Reilly had been climbing and the group thought he had fallen and didnt pay it aany attention until a slow trickle of blood ran down the sand and got Max's jeans stained.

Max looked down and see his jeans stained. "What the-?" he started.

Then we saw that it was _blood_, and we quickly ran over to where we heard Reily scream.

The young Nobody had been impailed on a branch, the branch above it was snapped, as if he had been climbing and fell. Max looked at it from every angle but it looked to be just an accident caused by the young Nothing beings clumsyness.

But something in my gut told me otherwise. Reily was a bit clumsy...but he knew how to fall.


	2. The First Strike

_I don't think Reily fell on his own.. Something pushed him.._I thought, as we went to help my cousin.

Reily was passed out and didnt even flibnnched when DJ went to help him down.

"Carefull Maxie," the duck cautioned, "Pass him down GENTLY."

"The branch...attacked me from behind...must have slipped..." Reily gasped as soon as he was set in the sand. Max went to go over the area again and called me over. He had found footprints in the sand and they didnt belong to anyoone on the island.

I ran over to where Max was pointing to the foot prints, while DJ worked on curing Reily.

_I knew him falling wasn't his fault! _I thought, looking to see where the tracks led. _Someone attacked him.. But who?_

"You scared yet kid heheheheheeheh"

The voice was carried onm the wind, chilling me to the bone.

"I may have missed this time but you wait...soon the Nobody will end upo just like your father..."

The voice disapeared and the normal feeling of the island retunrned. there was only a twinge of fear left in my spine.

_what the hell? who or what was that?_I thought, shaking my head. I looked around to see if any of the others heard, if they did or not, oh well. Whatever that voice was.. it was gonna go after Reily, so we had to keep him safe.

Dj healed him but Reily refused to settle down, wrestling me to the ground playfully and then dunking me in the water

"Dude!" I yelled. Yeah.. water wasn't my friend.. Not at all..

sorry Sarox...im sorry i kinda...forgot. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" DJ asked, he had never heard the story before. I hung my head and stayed clear of the shallows I had been dumped into as Reily explained to DJ the reason for my outburst

"Well, ten years ago, Sora and his best friend Riku were fishing in this very spot. Riku dared his friend to jump and catch a small shark that had swam beneith the coral. Sora always took a challenge especially from Riku. The moment he dived, the tide went in, and Sora...was impailed on a spike of coral. Riku was devastated and felt as if it were his fault, so after the funeral, he left and no one has seen him since."

"Which is why i hate the water," I muttered, and get the hell out of the water, after being ducked in it.

Reily smiled" Well its just THIS water. if we were on the other side of the island you wouldnt mind it."

he got out too then started shivering.

"Hey you guys feel that breeze?"

"No. what breeze dude?" I asked, looking at him.

he falls, shivering and feverish. DJ tries to heal him but it does no good. Reilly vomits grey dust...the death dust of a Nobody, but he wasnt fading. He convulsed, and I alone knew what was wrong.

It was called Nothing's Disgrace and was a fatal desease only deadly to Nobodies. It was not contagious and happened spontaniously among the Dusks and weaker Nobodies at the time of the Organization. Roxas himself had gotten it three times but had beaten it as Demyx before him had done. That said, there was NO REASON Reilly should have gotten it now.

"Reily! Ah shit... how the hell did you get it dude?! Uncle Roxas beat it, Demyx too.." I said, and shook my head. Oh well. he had it, and we had to help him, somehow.

"Not this time...this time the Nothing Realm will claim him boy!" the voice smiled feraly and shot a spine through the foot again, then sank int Darkness

"No.. Shit.. Reily, you can't leave us, okay? Fight. Fight, fight, fight," I said. "You have to."

The Nobody began to cough more and crawled to the house, pulling himself up to the bed he used and wrapping himself tightly, still shivering.

Mom gasped. "Nothing's Disgrace? But how? oh it doesnt matter! Sarox I need three sea cucumbers, five trout, seven garlic sprouts and ten seagull eggs. Quickly please, Namine taught me the cure but it has to be done NOW"

"Got it Mom," I said and ran off with DJ and Max following to help find the stuff faster.

**AN: um yeaaah the story Reilly told? Yeahhhh you'll see if you havent already from a story called WHEN SORA DIED that takes place before Numb. **


	3. Casualty

After we got everything, we came back.

mom lay trembling next to Reily's body, she had been trying to feed him soup when the wind washed over her and chilled her to the bone. whatever caused it left her very shaken. However, once she made the ingrediance into a soup and he drank it greedily.

four very long hours later she came out of his room.

Crying

Crying? That was a bad sign.

"Mom..? Is everything okay..?"

"I...I cant help him now. I'm sorry."

she broke down again, "Poor Roxas...he entrusted me with Reily and I..." She cried harder.

"You did your best, Mom. Don't be hard on yourself.."

DJ shuddered,

"Wait one bit...Reily...he's going to be ok, right? He has to be ok...he cant die he's...the son of Roxas. HE WONT DIE!"

The duck ran past Kairi and into the room where Reily was struggling to leep breathing. The young mage instantly began healing, refusing to beleive that his spell wasn't working.

finally, mercifully, the body on the bed began to slowly turn to ash. Mercifully because accoding to what we knew, the disease was more painful than getting a shot or putting salt in a wound. Kairi poured the rest of the soup down Reily's parched and gasping throat, murmuring,

"Come on Reily don't do this...don't give up...not like this..."

She motioned to me to kneel by the sick teen's bed.

"Maybe you can try. I'll make another batch and you feed it to him. Do whatever it takes just keep him her

DJ shuddered,

"Maybe you can try. I'll make another batch and you feed it to him. Do whatever it takes just keep him here."

I nodded and got down beside my cousin's bed. i took the soup Mom had and gave it to him.

"Come on Reily.. You can't die on us. You have to fight and live.. come on.. Please?"

The boy on the bed smiled weakly and opened his mouth. the soup running off onto the pillow as he chuckled/coughed, still fading into ash. He reached with the last of his strength and grasped my hand in his own, his voice getting raspy and soft as he closed his eyes halfway and lay back, refusing any more of the soup, grinning whistfully at his best friend.

"Dad was right...this isn't so bad...at least the pain is goibng away. It's kind of relaxing...in a way... Fading...is kinda like sleeping...kinda...you should try it...its quite...a nice way to start...a new...adventure."

Smiling, the strength left the young Nobody, and his body shuddered as he took one last gasp and slowly let it out, his bue eyes turned blank and finally closed for the last time. His form slowly faded, as Axel's did years ago, the ashes getting blown away by the wind.

The hand holding my own was the last thing to disapear before the young Nobody disolved completely, the grip strong even as the hand desintegrated, and the rest fell to Darkness.

Reily, son of Roxas, had beaten his Father in the only contest he ever would.

He had been the first to die.

"Reily..." I whispered, fighting back the tears that start to form. This wasn't fair. Reily didn't have to die. He was so young.. It just wasn't fair.

Kairi took the stunned, sad, teen and hugged him, her own tears staining his shirt. DJ hung his head and pretended not to have a heart, but he was hurting from the loss the same as everyone else.

The auborn haired wife of Sora nodded, but knew that she had to be strong for Sarox, as Riku was strong for her when Sora had passed on.

"At least he isn't in pain now. The disease can't hurt him anymore."

Her words felt hollow even to her but what else could she say? At least when Sora went to the Realm of Light, they had a body to bury. Her son...and Reily's familly...would NEVER get that closure.

Reily's familly...How could she bring herself to tell them? Kairi had an idea. Sora rarely got emotional but when he WAS sad, activity always perked him up. Sarox needed something to do, and the family HAD to be told.

"Sarox, honey, can I ask a favor of you?"

She didnt even need to ask. I looked at her and before I opened his mouth, she knew I knew what she was going to ask.

Hard as it was going to be, I had already agreed, and was off for my Uncle's house to bring tidings of sorrow...

I walked off to my Uncle's house. This was going to hard news to give to them, but it had to be done. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door.

Namine answered it and invited me inside. The place was smaller than the last hidout Roxas had lived in, but at least this time it was a shack and not a cave.

The moment his nephew entered what was called his 'office', Roxas knew there was something wrong. for one thing, his always-follow-Sarox son was no where to be seen. This meant trouble and he narrowed his eyes and asked in a growl,

"Where's Reily?"

"Uncle Roxas.. About Reily.. He's.. Dead.."

the silence that followed was like a simmering volcano. Roxas turned away and a tear dropped from the corner of his eye. Then his demeaner changed completely and he clenched his fists and began to sob. HARD. then he spat in vehemnance to someone (I assumed it was Death itself) in a voice thick with fatherly sorrow and pearental rage,

"You BASTARD! Sora wasn't enough for you...was he?! You took my other half and now..." he dropped to his knees, pounding the ground, "Now you've taken my flesh and blood...and if I dare say it...YES I DARE...My HEART...You've taken everything from me except what little life I hhave left!"

"Uncle Roxas.." I started, seeing him like this was kinda creepy..

"You won't stop at Reily will you? You want to punish Sora and to do that you have to take what is most precious to his friends and make them SUFFER the loss YOU CAN NO LONGER FEEL! You BASTARD!"

Seeing that hios ranting was upsetting me, Roxas forced himself to calm down and asked softly, still crying over the death of his son,

"How did it happen? How did he...fade?"

"Well.. first he went to climb a tree and fell.. but i don't think he fell.. He was pushed or something, Max and I saw tracks.. Then after he and I got out of the water.. he felt this breeze and asked if we felt it. We said no, then he suddenly got the sickness that only goes after Nobodies.. We tried everything we could to save him, but it was no use."

Roxas snarled then hung his head.

"Nothing's Disgrace claimed him then, but the first part doesnt make sense...A breeze... He FELL out of a tree? wait a second...you saw tracks?!"

Instantly Roxas was creating a corridor. He hollared to Namine to pack up to move, as he always did when I came to visit, then he put on his old worn out cloak and handed another to me, "Put this on for travel, it will protect you from the Darkness. Take me to the spot where you found those tracks and HURRY!"

I put the black cloak on and took him to where Max and I found the tracks.

he bent down and looked very concerned. Then Kairi let oout a scream from in the house.

"DJ NO WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Hearing the scream, I turned to the house and told Roxas I'd be right back, and darted into the house.

Kairi kneeled over DJ, who was smoking from a hole in his back that went out his stomache. A lightning burn.

"DJ come on get your heart pumping again! Sarox thank goodness you're here! DJ struck himself with Thundaga and he is badly hurt!"

'What?!" I gasped and tired Cure on him.

"Its no use." Roxas said coming in, head cloaked.

"He's going to die wether you cure him now or not. Death is coming for everyone connected top Sora and there is NOTHING anyone can do but prolong it for a little while. Reily could have escaped with his life if the disease had not been injected twice. Come outside Sarox. I think there is something you should see."

I followed Roxas out of the house. "What is it?"

"Look at the branches of the tree Reily fell off of. They are only on ONE side. wich means that IF he fell, he would have fallen INTO THE SAND, not into another branch."

he went to the footprints and reported,

"These steps belong to the Death that took Reily. I know him by name but...I cant tell you. I'll just say that this side of the island's water poses no threat to you, Sarox. Leave it at that. When you need me...go to where your father died. I'll be waiting if you truly want to hear the truth."

"Why can't you tell me now, Uncle Roxas?" I asked.

"You arent ready Sarox...you just arent ready. See to it that DJ stays breathing. Do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these Islands."

"Okay.."


	4. A Horror Tale

**A/N **FINALLY an UPDATE! XD Just a note, I got tired of writing in first person. Besides, there are some parts that Sarox wouldn't know about or see, and first person wouldn't make sense.

By the time Sarox was back inside, DJ had passed out again and Max was panicking because he SWORE he saw Sora's ghost standing over the young duck, and Kairi was crying because cire wasnt working and she also saw Sora with a pained and panicked look in his eyes before he disapeared. He disapeared right before Sarox entered the house and saw that the young mage WAS recovering. But Kairi was panicked and fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" Sarox asked, coming back in seeing Max and Mom paniking up a storm in the house.

DJ woke up and said sleepily,

"I had a dream I saw Uncle Sora. he tokld me to run run from the Light...run and take everyone I could off the island. He said that Roxas would explain the rest...that we'd !"

The son of Donald fell forward, a peice of glass from the shattered bowl on the floor embedded in the back of his neck.

Kairi soothed the young duck, slowly rworking the glass out and giving him water to drindk, wich he gulped down then suddenly, his eyes burned, the whites got covered in little slits and he screamed in pain and panic,

"I CANT SEE!"

"What?"

"i cant see im gonna die i cant see icant see!"

the son of donald ran around and sarox heard the voice on the wind again, laughing cruely. "first i'll take his site then his life. pathetic fools there is no place you can go that i wont follow. hehehehehehe"

"Shit.. Why the hell are you doing this?" Sarox muttered to the voice, before trying to calm DJ down.

"Ask Roxas...then let me know where he is hiding. Do this and I will spare you more hurt. Your friend Max is next on my list...heheheheheheheehe. I'll give you time to think about it. Twenty minutes iof suffering should be plenty."

The Voice disapeared and DJ finally stopped squaking long enough to scream that he hurt badly like his chest would explode. Kairi gave him more water and he seemed fine, just blind.

"Shit.." Sarox muttered, and went to find Roxas to ask him.

He waited as he said, standing next to the place where Sora died, tossing stones into the ocean and watching them skip across the waveless shallows.

"Uncle Roxas.." the boy said in a bit of a pissed off tone at him doing that.

"Yes?" He asked, as if surprized that Sarox would be mad at him for doing that. Sarox growled at this and felt he had to remind the forgetful Nobody just WHY he was so ticked off.

"Why the hell are you throwing rocks at were Dad _died_ at?"

Roxas chuckled.

"I'm not. this shallow pool is indeed where the fishing accident happened but Sora never DIED while diving here. he got bruised at worst. Now if I wanted to throw rocks at his death spot, I'd throw them at the shack Riku SUPPOSEDLY brought him to after his aleged death by coral."

"Supposedly?" Sarox echoed, blinking. "You mean.. Dad wasn't stabbed by coral, but by..."

Roxas nodded.

"Yes. come here let me show you."

The Nobody took the young teen into the shack, inside was a huge bloodstain, and no signs that the body responsable had been dragged in.

"On this very spot your father didn't die. he was MURDERED. No one knows what prompted Riku's actions that day. Everything was fine until he asked to speak to Sora alon...and the two would go fishing afterwards. Once the door to the shack closed, Riku summoned his weapon, the Way to Dawn, and hid it behind him. He told Sora he had a secret and didnt want Kairi to know. Gullible as always, Sora moved close and asked what it was his friend ddidnt want Kairi to know. Riku said as he stabbed him through that 'I don't want her to know that IM the reason your blood stains the sand.' After helping Sora's dead corpse to the ground, Riku set up the scene and the story. A peice of coral from the reef fit the wound perfectly, and the shack was right next to the fishing spot. After setting up his aliby, Riku told your mother the story YOU know. He even helped with the funeral. then he left. no one knows why."

The boy blinked in shock at that. _Uncle Riku killed Dad?_ that was messed up in more ways than one.

"But.. why the hell would he do that?"

"Like I said, no one knows. Aparently it drove him insane and he knew I knew what he had done. So he came after me. That is why every time you come I am somewhere different. He's hunting me. I've cheated him twice, but sooner or later he WILL find me and kill Namine, who is due in two weeks. With our twins, Roxal and Roku. He is also obviously after you. He wants Sora to hurt badly even in death and he knows EXACTLY how to do it too. I can and will help you...but you have to accept this as the truth and trust me. What do you say?"

Sarox blinked letting everything that he said sink in and thought long and hard about it. Why the hell would Roxas make it up? He knew him better than that. He wouldn't. What he said _had_ to be true.

"Alright, I believe you, Uncle Roxas.. do you know.. How to stop this? We're doing what we can to save DJ and I don't him, Max, Mom, you Aunt Namine, or anyone else I know to die... There has to be a way to stop this.. Right?"

He shook his head and said,

"It's like I told your mother. We can't stop Death. All we can d is delay it's coming. however, I will protect you...ALL of you. I've hidden in the shadows too long. I dont lknow what I can do against him...but I will do SOMETHING."


End file.
